


"I Like You"

by Angelicallyinsane699



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: "I like you" Game!, Gen, Inspiration!, It's another one!, cute!, fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/pseuds/Angelicallyinsane699
Summary: Hearing about the new game online, the "I Like You" Game you decide maybe to try it out on one of the girls of your choosing and see how it goes down! And, as the rules state, whoever blushes first loses! Wonder who will blush first?





	1. Monika x Reader - "I Like You"

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with inspiration! I found the I Like You Game recently, by watching a comic dub on Youtube, and all I could think of is what if I did something like that for DDLC? So here it is! I mean, people seemed to like the It's Just A Sick Day fanfiction so here's a new DDLC fanfiction!

You walked into the club room, the first one actually, which was a shock to you. Normally by the time you got here Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori were in the club room before you even got there and for you to be the only one in there first? That was the real shocker! You blinked walking into the club room and put your bag down on a desk near the window and sit down deciding to play on your phone for a few minutes. When that became boring you decided to do some old fashion day dreaming out the window, feeling the glaze coming over your eyes even without seeing it in the reflection. You rested your cheek against your hand as you stared outside, strangely liking the way you smooshed half your face with your hand when you heard the door open. You looked up to see Monika rushing in look flushed and disheveled, rushing in to put her bag down as well and paused.

"Is no one else here? Just you?" She asked with surprise coloring her tone as you both looked at one another and you then purposely widened your eyes like you were trying to say 'no shit!' with your eyes.

"Yeah, just me." You finally said after a moment when she then nodded to herself as she tapped her nails on the desk in front of her. She then walked around the room grabbing a thin book for you and for her, before dragging a desk over with a little grunt escaping her lips and then sat across from you. You stared at her, squinting, when her wide green eyes met yours and you stared back at her widening your eyes in response.

"Want to get some reading done for now? See if anyone else shows up or they send us a text saying they aren't showing up?" Monika asked tilting her head and you finally lost the sarcasm and decided to actually sit straight and took the thin book from her and flipped open to the first page in response. "If you want we can read something from Natsuki's manga stash."

"I thought you didn't like manga." You replied tilting your head much like she had just moments ago and she smiled softly as she lightly tapped her fingers against the cover and she then seemed to get a mind blurb before speaking and she smiled.

"I don't particularly hate it but I can read it if you'd prefer to read that instead." She offered when you looked at her fighting down a yawn and she stood up to walk to get a manga book for you and her, quick about this strangely, and was back in a blink of an eye with two manga from two different series.

"Thanks." You mumbled in response feeling the strangest urge to apologize, especially with her big, happy eyes on you. There was something about her that just made you feel guilty, like touching something of the other girls' wasn't okay or even mentioning it was hard to deal with. You decide to just start with the book she gave you both to read and you caught her strangely pleased look as she opened her own and pushed the manga book to the very edge of the desk like it was contaminated. Weird.

You both fell into a silence that was comfortable and nice for a little while. You had no clue you were so deep into the book that you actually looked up when Monika stood up and realized at least twenty minutes had gone by while you were reading. It was strange, to read a book so interesting, to have time slip away like that but at the same time it was so amazingly fun to do so that you could actually see why Yuri enjoyed reading so much. This was a fun thing, to slip away into another world and slip into another character's life and seeing how they develop etc etc. It was easily a time filler, maybe even a bit better than anime and manga. But you looked up when Monika stood up then and you blinked as if blinking yourself out of the world you'd been so deeply sucked into.

"Hm? You alright?" You asked when you noticed the time and Monika pressed her fingers against her lips lightly and her brows came together tightly over her eyes which became only faintly troubled but interested at the same time.

"Yeah, it's just the others aren't here yet." Monika murmured to herself more than you and you blinked softly at her when she sat back down and she then smiled at you when she sat."Hey, do you want to do something fun? Other than reading?"

"Is this about that "I Like You" game that's been floating around recently?" You asked with curiosity tinging your voice so intently that you could hear it yourself nad you both shared a little laugh when Monika then sighed but smiled and nodded like a pageant queen.

"That's the game! It's a fun, innocent little one! You just say stuff like I like you or I love you or just flirty in general and the first one to blush is the one that loses!" Monika explained then lightly pressed her palms together looking at you and you looked right back at her with wide eyes. "Would like to give that game a try with me?"

You thought about this for a moment, staring at Monika's suddenly bright excited face, and you blinked a few times before vocalizing your decision. "Sure, Monika, if you want to play this game we can play it!" You then felt determination rising up as you spoke and you smiled when she grinned excitedly.

She nodded when you both pushed the books to the safe side near the wall and stacked up together when she folded her hands together and grinned. "So, do you want to start or do you want me too?"

"You can go first. After all, it's ladies first right?" You replied feeling a touch stupid but pushed the emotion down when Monika giggled and leaned back in her chair even if her fingers remained locked together and you crossed your arms over your chest.

"Yup!" She smiled then cleared her throat, looking rather adorable in that moment, then smiled at you. "I like you."

Okay, that nearly triggered a blush but you didn't let it get to you. More like the compliments you could ignore from family, that sort of thing and that made any blush disappear and you grinned. "I love you, Monika."

She nearly lost it and you grinned with victory but she pushed the blush down, much as you had, but you could still see the faint red tint in her neck and you wondered how much more it'd take ot push a blush out. Or how little it would take. She cleared her throat when she shot you a wink. "Smile, if you want to have sex with me."

You held down laughter along with another blush, a strange heat filled tingle running over your skin before settling down to your bones like a heat vise grip. Huh. Strange. You cleared your throat like her and you fought the urge to grin, especially after that pick up line. "You know, if I were you, I’d have sex with me too." That was all it took, strangely. Her face flooded with a bright red scarlet that made you die of laughter, her green eyes like marbles in her red face you laughed hard.

"Ugh! You sound like a pervert!" She snapped with her blushing face and it just made you laugh more. You tried to stop laughing but you just couldn't and you started coughing while laughing until Monika, still red faced, joined in with your stupid sense of humor and laughed with you.

"You started it though!" You shouted breathlessly, curving your arms over your stomach as you giggled and she erupted with giggles and laughter, alternating between the two, her eyes shining with humor and you smiled widely at her. It was hard not too!

"God, this was a stupid game to start with as I only lasted, like, two turns." Monika finally sighed as she giggled once in a while, her eyes shimmering sweetly when you smiled more genuinely at her but still wide as all hell. "It's still a fun game, Yuri and I played it the other day and it was super fun to play! It's surprisingly harder with you."

"I bet it is," You replied smiling like you were proud of yourself when you stood up and looked out the window sighing making the window fog up. "Those three aren't coming. Should we start going home then?"

"We can if you want too." Monika replied her eyes still glowing with humor and you turned your head to look at her and she smiled brightly. You felt a little lurch in your chest, those two sexual remarks you both made, still lingered in the air as you grabbed your bag and she got up to grab hers and put the manga away but you both took the slim books. That vise like heat still was there and squirming low in your belly.

"Hey, Monika?" She made a soft humming noise in response as you both stepped out of the club room and you clutched the strap of your bag in your hand tight, knuckles nearly white. "If, say, we were still playing the I Like You Game, I'd like to mention one more thing I'd like to say."

Monika looked up through her lashes at you, the color just a shade or two darker than her locks of hair, her green eyes seeming to stare right at you straight to your core even if she smiled sweetly. "Sure! Go ahead, just remember it'd be like we were still playing the game!"

"Okay." You nodded, licked your lips and felt that squirming in your stomach get more intense. Butterflies? That was bullshit. Whoever came up with that was wrong, this felt more like snakes wriggling in your stomach that occasionally squeezed your guts. "I'd like to kiss you." It was silent when the five words tumbled out and your face burned a bright red. "If-If we were still playing the game that is!"

"I see." Monika said slowly as she shuffled looking down at her feet then up, licking her lips as well. "Then go ahead."

Huh? "Huh?" You echoed your thoughts perfectly with that heat in your cheeks getting hotter and Monika stared at you with those wide eyes and you nearly screamed. She was too pretty! And too serious! "Are you serious?"

Monika tilted her head staring up at you as she licked her lips again, almost nervously, and she smiled crookedly. "You said you wanted too. And I'm giving consent to that happening so...." She looked around like she was waiting for someone to jump out and shriek 'got ya!' and catch both of you doing something you weren't supposed to do.

"Okay..." You got close to her with her looking up at you again before she let her eyes shut and she tilted her face up towards yours. You honestly found the game going to far but when you leaned down pressing a soft, maybe two minute kiss, on her lips you pulled back and she let her lashes flutter up revealing...happy, green orbs that shined like stars. "So I need to get home."

"Hey, I like you." She stated when you tried running down the stairs and your face turned beat red again and Monika laughed gently. "I win!"

You turned bouncing down the stairs fast with your head spinning and lips buzzing. You felt like something just went off kilter with that one simple game and it felt strange, your fingers pressing to your lips as you ran down down down. What could possibly change with one simple little harmless game? A lot. You knew that already and sighed accepting whatever fate would be waiting for you come tomorrow afternoon at the club.


	2. Natsuki x Reader - "I Like You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 Kudos, 7 comments and 266 hits. *Whispers* And there's only been one chapter out cause I'm tired and lazy. 
> 
> But seriously thanks! I'm going to decide between whether I should do Yuri or Sayori next, when I get around to coming up with writing and such *Insert nervous laughter*. But no, I've been busy and I honestly, genuinely, was looking for reasons not to work on this for a little while. But I'm back and ready to finish this sucker up! If anyone wants to do a writing collab (I'm strangely curious about doing it) I'd love to do one so that's out there now! 
> 
> Also, side note and nothign to do with what I'm mentioning above, have you ever had laughter come out so abrupt, so suddenly it actually hurt your throat?
> 
> Also, another side note, I was listening to Sweet Talk by Samantha Jade, night core version when I wrote this! It felt kinda fitting when I wrote Natsuki, I don't know why!

"Hey, you."

You looked up, pulling your gaze from the paper beneath your hand which you'd been absentmindedly drawing on and looked up to meet Natsuki's bright pink eyes staring down at you. Her face was a mask of irritation, hands on her hips and she was bent forward just a tiny bit as she narrowed her eyes on you. You looked around, like you were trying to say "who me?" but it didn't get far when she whacked you upside the head and you whined. "Jesus, Natsuki! What was that for?"

"For acting dumb!" Natsuki snapped like it explained everything good and bad within this realm of living and you just had to go alone with whatever she said about it. Like it was her universe and oyu were just living in it. "I wanted you to come and read some manga with me."

You were instantly intrigued, pulled in, by this suggestion as you looked up at her and then stood up out of your seat, placing your hands on your own hips and grinned down at Natsuki who stared up at you. "Alright. Let's read some of your manga stash."

"Shut up!" She snapped but seemed pleased you chose to hang out with her as you both walked across the room, slid to the floor and she handed you a manga. "Read this one, it's my least favorite and one I don't mind you touching with your gross hands."

"Hey!" You snapped offended then looked down at your hands pouting softly. "My hands aren't disgusting. Or gross." You stared at your hands a moment longer before Natsuki slapped the manga book into your palm and you blinked then sighed when you got a lack of response from her. No matter what Natsuki was such a hard around the edges girl even if you knew already about how much of a big marshmallow she truly was.

It was silent, you reading next to her so close and yet not close enough it felt. You'd recently been having certain thoughts about Natsuki, like what she wanted to do, what her ultimate favorite thing to bake was, what her hair would feel like sliding through your fingers, her body tugging closer to yours until there was no space and your lips were inches from touching hers- holy shit what?! You blinked realizing you'd been staring at the manga page and not absorbing one thing at all and your face was hot. What kind of thoughts were those? Those just came out of nowhere! What the hell! You shifted to stand up when Natsuki, who'd been so absorbed in the manga, looked up in what looked like a flash of concern then irritation with you.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Natsuki snapped at you again with irritation coloring her face and eyes perfectly. You stuttered, internally of course, for something good enough for her when you just opted to walking to your desk pulling out your wallet and waving it. You must've said something for she blinked like she bought it and you left the room racing down the hallway with your face flushing. What was that whole thing about? Those stupid thoughts?

"Whatever it is it needs to stop." You mumbled to yourself walking up to a vending machine. You chose a Coke and it clanked out loudly, squatting and opening it with a pop and hiss you walked back to the club room. You took a gulp when you noticed Natsuki standing up, brushing off the back of her skirt and tucking the book against her chest protectively almost. She then looked at you, side eyed you was more like it, and you watched her walk to her desk setting the manga book down. She sat down when you noticed Yuri and Sayori were murmuring by the window, talking about the festival no doubt, when you looked at Natsuki curiously.

You sat down across from her, locking your fingers together and rested your chin on them staring at Natsuki who squinted at you. Hard. You finally decided to speak when she squinted at you silently. "Hey, Natsuki, wanna play a game?" You finally asked curiously when she blinked away her squint, her pink irises seeming to glimmer at the idea of a game.

"What kinda game?" She asked trying to look serious but that glimmer, interest at a game, still remained in her bright irises and you smiled at this. She was like a little kid playing nonchalant when candy was presented. She was just so cute! Almost like a tsundere version of Sayori, but on a level of cuteness that was just Natsuki.

You grinned happily and leaned back, arms curling over your chest, as you looked at her in such a way you were sure you must look like some kind of satisfied tyrant. "I Like You game."

"Oh." She then looked down flipping through her manga and seemed to lose all interest in this and you blinked. What the hell just happened? It was like all the interest just died like water being thrown on a sparkler and all you could do was blink in surprise at this.

"What? Why don't you wanna play all of a sudden?" You asked leaning forward making the desk like squeak when Natsuki looked up, her face and eyes portraying boredom, and you blinked for the thousandth time. Deliberately. She then rolled her eyes, closing her manga and looked at you as if she was already done with whatever was going on and you honestly were left behind by the change in her.

"Because I already played that game with Yuri the other day. It's stupid and pointless." She said in a dismissive way and you whined letting your arms fold and you rested your chin on top of them, giving her puppy dog eyes. "And you can cut that out cause I'm not doing it."

"Come onnnnnn!" You whined then lightly tapped your feet on the floor softly, widening your eyes at her and she rolled her eyes, tsked softly and went back to reading. "Please? Pretty please? I really wanna play with someone!"

Natsuki slammed her book down, looking irritated, her pink eyes like flickering flames in her face that was just as irritated. "If I do it will you shut the hell up?" She questioned with so much demand you wanted to snicker at how it sounded and fought down the urge to go that and bit the inside of your cheek and gave the charade like you were thinking. Then the flicked your forehead making you whine loudly. "Let's just get this over with. I go first." She cleared her throat gently then locked her fingers together on the desk top closing her eyes as if thinking or going into some ultimate mode.

It stretched on for some moments, her lashes dark against the pale smoothness of her cheeks. You eventually felt a tiny prick of concern and you lightly leaned forward in your seat, brows pulling together tight. "Um are you alright Natsuki?" You finally asked gently like she was asleep or some invalid, which she must have picked up on, for she snapped her eyes open and stared at you irritation.

"I like your, your.....your eyes!" She finally stuttered out pointing a finger towards your eyes making you blink and squint softly. "Th-The color of them."

You felt no urge to blush though you did fee strangely.....pleased that she found your eyes to be likeable when you always though they were blah. "Thank you!" You beamed when Natsuki rolled her eyes but rested her chin on her hand raising her brows like 'give it your best'. You cleared your throat, much like she did, and grinned at her. "I like you Natsuki."

 You watched her struggle for several minutes, her eyes closing in concentration and her brows kept pulling together then smoothing then together repeatedly. She tilted her head to the right and you could see the red flush in her neck, burning there and her desperate attempts to keep it from crawling up. She finally let out a breath and grinned at you, even if that red tint was still in her neck. "I like you're stupid smile."

Okay. You'd admit it. You nearly did blush. You coughed into your fist, which you suddenly formed, and Natsuki grinned until you reached out poking her cheeks. "I like that cute, wide eyed look you get when you're taken by surprise." You finally got out making her eyes widen making the exact face you were talking about but it just lacked that bright blush you longed to see. God, what would it take to make her blush?

Natsuki then seemed to see your distracted distress and she grinned holding her arms out like she was expecting a hug and she beamed brightly, her eyes sparkling. "I love you!" She proclaimed when you looked up, breath getting caught in your throat as your mouth opened and before you could stop it a hot blush rose into your cheeks staining them the bright red you knew they'd be. She then jumped out of her seat, laughing happily and it gained Sayori and Yuri's attention. She began doing a little dance, her hands on her hips swinging them back and forth before throwing her hands over her head. "I win! I win I win I win!" 

"Shut up." You mumbled crossing your arms over your chest leaning back in your seat, cheeks hot, as Natsuki kept doing that dance and laughing joyfully, singing she won and her cheeks dimpled with her joy. She was honestly adorable and though you wanted to whack her up the head, a bit of the poor sport you were, but you smiled at her joy when she sat down across from you again, smiling widely and viciously with her victory. Then you got an idea. "Hey, Natsuki?"

"What, loser?" She asked looking so proud of herself she took your hand to shake without thinking when you yanked her up and pressed your lips against her cheek, close to her mouth, and when you sat down her face had ripped into flames.

You then smirked, crossing your ankles under the table and leaned back, arms curled over your chest again and you watched that hot flame of red in her cheeks as she stuttered wordlessly. You grinned at her still when you spoke. "I win!" You proclaimed as joyfully as she did and she then glared and huffed angrily.

She then picked her book up, focusing on the pages so hotly you expected them to burst into flames. "I hate you!" She snapped her cheeks still that cute bright red as she read her manga. You chuckled to yourself because you knew, even if she said that a thousand times, the joy she'd proclaimed at getting oyu to blush said a whole new story. You knew she felt exactly the opposite for you than hate and it made you grin. Maybe you'd one in more ways than one than you could've counted on.


End file.
